


The Three Duels

by IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Actually.. Not Consenting. Probably, Anal, Angst, Continuation of another person’s text, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Fingering, God I Don’t Know, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Self-Lubricating Cardassians, handjob, happy-ish ending, master and servant, non-consensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore/pseuds/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore
Summary: This fic is based off a text post of a story-outline for a potential fic, in which Julian is under a contract of servitude to Dukat after the Gul has found a legal loophole in an archaic Cardassian document that gives him the right to render any one member on DS9 his personal servant indefinitely.The OP is fantasyrat and the post is here:fantasyrat.tumblr.com/post/177893866861/a-garashir-plot-sort-ofYou should absolutely read the outline before reading this, it’s not super long, but it affected me deeply.My fic is an alternate ending to the outline: Garak is defeated by Dukat, so the Gul takes Julian back with him to Cardassia after their duel.





	The Three Duels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from my old account that I have deleted. The work upload was originally on December 9, 2018, and I have left it untouched so it is exactly as it was.

Dukat placed a freshly-replicated mug in front of the still figure of Julian. He looked up at his server after a delay, confused as to why he would do such a thing. 

“You look like you need something to calm you down.” Is all Dukat explained before wandering back to his desk behind them. 

Julian was sitting on the bench in Dukat’s office of his house, having been more or less catatonic for the last twenty minutes or so. He had seen Garak being taken away by his medical staff. Garak had barely been conscious. 

His limp body had left dark stains on the ground of the Promenade, Julian couldn’t forget the horrible feeling of absence when looking at something he knew was blood, but worse than that, he knew was Garak’s blood. 

His only consolation was the guarantee that Garak was alive, or else Dukat would not be so calm at the present. If that had been the case, Julian would also not be here, but probably in a holding cell to await his new superior. Garak had only looked dead, Julian had to constantly remind himself. 

He hadn’t even gotten the chance to speak to him or even his colleagues in the infirmary after the duel. As Dukat’s … _subordinate_ , he had to go with the barely-scraped Gul back to the docking rings. 

It had been three hours since Julian had last seen DS9, the duel, and Garak’s departure, and Julian thought he would cry any moment now.

 

The tea was not unwelcome, then. Julian considered it for a minute. He took the mug to his lips. It was a nice Tarkalean, and a sip told him that it had been sweetened, just how he liked it. How Dukat knew that, Julian could only frown at as he sipped warmer feelings into himself.

He had to keep reminding himself that Garak would live, recover, and duel Dukat again, no doubt. Judging by the reaction he had gotten out of his fellow officers when this whole ordeal had first started, he knew he had more people who would willingly fight for him. Especially Kira, whose aggressions overcame her when she first found out. And she could do an immaculate job of rendering Dukat helpless if she got the chance. The archaic manuscript that contained these rules of servitude and the rights surrounding it unfortunately specified that only Cardassians could fight for another Cardassian’s property. When Kira had also heard that, she looked about ready to flip the conference-room table. 

 

Julian took the last sip and held the still-warm mug in his hands for a bit. It felt like things, after all, would turn out fine. He needed patience, that’s all. And preferably another mug of this tea. The first one had proven to relax Julian’s shoulders and mind a bit. The warmth spread inside him at a leisurely pace, ebbing out in the nerves along his fingertips. Julian attributed that to the fact that he had been holding the warmed mug for so long. He nearly didn’t notice that Dukat had gotten up again and was standing by his side, looking down to Julian. 

 

“Come with me, Julian.” He uncharacteristically softly commanded. Julian got up and floated across the floor until they reached the master bedroom and he knew something - no, more than just one thing, - wasn’t right.

“What did you do to me?” Julian’s voice came out rather passive, despite the fact that he knew he should be infuriated. 

“Lie down, you’ll feel better in no time. I promise.” Dukat’s hand on Julian’s shoulder guided him down to the sheets and he followed after he had kicked off his boots, lying beside Julian to loom over him. 

“I made a promise to Garak.” Dukat began removing Julian’s shoes. 

“What promise?”

“Only that when I rose up victorious, I would celebrate it with you. At last.”

Julian knew he should be worried, but it was like there was a missing connection in his brain, he couldn’t bring himself to be panicking. “What?”

 

Dukat grinned, his hand slipped under Julian’s thin shirt. “It’s rather funny, isn’t it, now? Garak not only failed to win you back, he has failed all this time in bedding you. And since I won our duel today, I would like to also win there, where Garak couldn’t.” 

 

The sinking feeling of panic failed to invade Julian’s body yet again as he heard those words. He only felt relaxed. Far too relaxed.

“You drugged me.” Julian’s eyes watered, but they didn’t sting. 

“I saw how upset you were, you looked in need of a mild sedative. I need you to be feeling good. I’d like to do that for you.”

Julian would normally recoil at Dukat’s slimy _promises_. But, of course, a sedative makes you feel like nothing truly matters. All Julian could feel was a strong sense of calm, warmth, need … A need? Being so relaxed, he hadn’t noticed he was hardening until Julian looked down. He looked back up to Dukat’s unsettling smile. The hand that wasn’t roaming Julian’s lower torso was pressed to Julian’s erection now. 

“If you wish, you can just - think of him.” Dukat murmured.

The next time Julian blinked, his eyelids stayed shut. A mouth closed over his, and Julian automatically kissed back.

 

_He has had a few glasses of kanar so Julian feels light and unsteady, but it’s okay, because he’s just sitting on his sofa with Garak by his side. Julian doesn’t know how it starts, maybe he leans over to put his glass back on the coffee-table and he ‘accidentally’ looks up, into Garak’s bright eyes. His light head realizes that they’re awfully close, so close that Julian doesn’t draw back. He instead leans his relaxed form into Garak, letting him kiss him. Julian’s hands take to Garak’s shoulders as he leans them back to have Garak draped over him —_

 

Dukat was being drawn in by Julian’s hands going up to his shoulders, but they quickly moved onto his neck instead.  Julian was taken out of his thoughts when he felt the mesh of the uniform on Dukat’s shoulders. _Garak would never wear something like that_. But the scales along Dukat’s impressive neck are full of tactile possibilities for Julian’s hands. 

Dukat naturally became more excited at the touch, even eliciting a growl in their kiss. Julian parted his legs, but that’s when the Gul drew back to remove the plating and shirt of his uniform, it was getting in the way, anyway. Julian, eyes still closed, looked confused at the loss until Dukat began to pull everything Julian was wearing off of him by sliding his elastic top down and just continued from there. 

Although Dukat had seen the human’s naked form in their sauna hours before, he hadn’t seen his cock like this: hard, twitching for his attention. A fascinating display that Dukat just had to touch, to grasp in his hand and stimulate. 

 

_Julian moans when Garak firmly takes him into his hand with a warm smile. Julian reaches out once more to take those swollen ridges into his hands, and they meet his fingers with a groan from Garak. He leans over Julian again to kiss him, let his tongue swipe over Julian’s lip before entering his willing mouth. Julian wants to do more for Garak, he removes a hand to trail down the smooth scales of his abdomen, meeting the clasps of his pants. With a little fumbling from Julian’s slowed fingers and a little help from Garak’s, he opens up the front. Garak isn’t fully everted yet, Julian’s fingers feel around a head peeking out of the ajan lips, he puts some pressure into it and earns another moan out of Garak’s mouth. He feels Garak’s cock evert into his grasp, inch by inch, the lubricated cock slides easily in Julian’s steady grip._

 

Dukat couldn’t believe the willingness of this one! Despite knowing that this human had probably never made a Cardassian evert before, he was a natural in bed. And the way he was eagerly parting his thighs for Dukat to press his groin to told him everything. The cock in Dukat’s hand was also at its hardest, no doubt, it appeared to be straining in his grip. 

Although human genitalia like this was non-lubricated, there is a delightful slit at the head of that cock which was wetted with something slippery to Dukat’s finger. It also appeared that he really liked that, to have Dukat rub this head, peeking out of its hood of skin, directly in its only lubricated spot. Dukat decided to then test the tempting opening south of the human’s cock at last, he oiled his fingers with a touch of his own _sotl_ and circled that ring of muscle with them. 

 

_Garak’s beginnings at slipping his fingers into Julian nearly makes him forget that he is trying to stroke his wet cock, his hand shudders around him. That first dip, the feeling of being opened and closed at the same time, Julian loves that. His toes in the air curl, his hand that is still around Garak’s ridges holds on tighter. The kanar had truly made him relax, even as Garak’s fingers slip in and out of him, Julian never flinches or tenses. It seemed Garak was getting impatient too, he removes himself soon in order to let Julian align the head of Garak’s cock to that same relaxed entrance … Julian’s mouth is open as he moans out, Garak is wide and quick to bury himself as deep as possible. If Julian is torn up in any way, he certainly doesn’t feel it. All he feels is the complete sensation of being drunk and heavy and having Garak’s cock take him away from here._

 

Dukat had to still himself for a moment, it was so surprising to feel so tightly enveloped by this human body — he couldn’t help but shudder as he made it down to the hilt, adjusting for the best position to fuck this pliant body with. He leans all the way over; and the legs that were wrapped around him, Dukat now took by the knees and maneuvered the heels over his shoulders. He had him pressed down, Dukat let his weight lean on the human as he began to seriously thrust. 

 

_Garak completely takes over Julian for the moment. His body is so firmly pressed to his that when Garak thrusts, he slides the smooth scales of his belly over Julian’s cock, making him melt into the mattress. Julian slings his arms around his head, drawing him further down if it was possible as he moans into Garak’s ear, the black hair in his fingers is so silky and so tempting to grip tightly as Garak fucks him as rough as he can —_

 

Dukat let his human grip his hair so tightly, just this once. He couldn’t bring himself to care too much, he was so absorbed in the pleasure that he too felt as if he had been sedated, so he just kept thrusting. And after all this time, Dukat had ignored the delectable throat of this human, but no longer; he tested it with an open-mouthed kiss on the side before moving in with his teeth to see if the human liked it. And sure enough, he did, moaning out specifically when Dukat teased with a bite to the smooth skin. 

 

_Garak doesn’t clamp down on his neck like an animal, he just holds him in his teeth and it drives Julian up the wall. At last he feels it, the familiar build-up makes its final sprint and with each step, he is nearer — Julian’s skin feels almost numb on Garak’s as he inadvertently comes from being rubbed raw by those scales. It feels like forever, Julian has never come this slowly in such waves that make him doubt if he’s in reality or a vision by the prophets._

 

Dukat felt the wetness between them, and even more impressively, he felt the ring tighten around him unexpectedly, the shock driving him closer as Dukat continued his relentless pace into him. He was overwhelmed by his swelling orgasm at last, fucking Julian to the very end of it before slumping down. When Dukat arose, Julian still had his eyes closed. It occurred to him that he might be sleeping, maybe that’s something humans do after climaxing. The sedative could be helping with it, too. He went off to the washroom.

 

Julian felt like he wasn’t entirely there. He was falling asleep, but that wasn’t why his eyes were still closed. He had shut them in a sort of self-defense. Now, he didn’t know if he could open them again. What would he see?

 

\- 

-

-

 

The official Starfleet report of the second duel was brief. Sisko did everything to omit details that could humiliate any of the victimized parties involved. That meant Julian and Garak, namely Julian. 

His testimony was brief and detached as well, and Sisko did his best to just be understanding and not prod for anything more. What was important was that Dr. Bashir was back on DS9 after Garak’s revanche against Dukat, and that no harm had come to the doctor. 

The rematch had been brief also; Garak had planned a different approach this time. Last time he had used brute force where he should have used his cunning, so he had corrected this and come up victorious because of it. When Sisko talked to Garak about this afterwards, the commander suspected that the tailor would’ve kept requesting rematches until he had no more teeth left to bite with. 

 

The first order of business Garak tended to after being declared the winner, right after he had set Julian free from servitude, was to hand Julian a packet of clothes to replace the lamentable ‘uniform’ he had worn for the five weeks he was away. Julian couldn’t look him in the eye in fear of Garak seeing him full-on cry when he accepted the parcel into his arms. 

 

Julian took a week off. His fellow officers understood his need to be isolated for a bit after this. Julian kept assuring their concerned faces that he really just needed a few days to readjust and relax, _don’t worry, I’m fine!_ Julian smiled just like he used to. That, of course, didn’t mean it was genuine.

 

Julian let Garak in after a few days. He had been having trouble looking him in the eye ever since he had given him his own clothes back. Garak had subsequently offered to incinerate the leftovers, which had made Julian smile, but not because he was happy. 

 

He felt like he was all over the place. Previously, he had felt like he wasn’t really there. Now, some two weeks after the first duel, Julian couldn’t piece himself together, it seemed. He was aware, but he didn’t want to be. He wanted to tell Garak. But if he couldn’t even look him in the eye, how could he possibly tell him?

 

They had a quiet dinner in the glow of Garak’s quarters. And it slipped out. Julian had put down his fork, and as soon as the words had left his mouth, he looked at Garak. Garak, swallowing his bite quietly, held Julian’s gaze as gently as he could. 

If Garak hadn’t wanted to end Dukat before, now he definitely did. But this wasn’t the time for that. Garak scooted over to take Julian’s hand and guide his forehead to Garak’s shoulder. To know that Julian loved him was enough for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a strange place ever since I read that outline, I’m not gonna lie. I will say that the Dukat in the original post is far more gentlemanly than I normally picture him, which I find interesting. I still can’t write him as anything nearing sympathetic or gentle, though. And yet I didn’t plan for him to be this awful in this fic, and yet, and yet …
> 
> It seems I have a fascination for Bashir and Dukat in extremely dubious situations. This originates with a fic “Sexy, Scaly, Scary” by chains_archivist, found here on AO3(link at the end of notes). I started reading it a few weeks ago, and I immediately knew I couldn’t read all of it, because it is just - devastating. I had to skip to the end to assure myself that it had a happy ending.  
> This is one of the few fics I’ve ever read that have messed with my mind to such an extent. And I immediately thought of it when I read the outline for the first time.
> 
> It’s not normally my style to write or consume uncomfortable subject matters, but lately that’s been the case. Even though it’s a bit unsettling, I feel like I’m at least getting some interesting writing done because of it. I can’t explain why I find images of servitude arousing and interesting, but I do. And I’m unfortunately only human.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that if you read this fic and found something you want to point out or just tell me, please do ! I love a comment.
> 
> Link to "Sexy, Scaly, Scary": https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219443


End file.
